Lois Lane
|hobby = Competing with other reporters Putting down Clark Kent Putting down Jimmy Olsen Cloth shopping Watching TV |goals = Be Metropolis's #1 reporter Date Superman Keep Metropolis safe |family = |friends = Superman, Jimmy Olsen, Perry White, Supergirl, Superboy, Batman, Catwoman, Wonder Woman, The Flash, Justice League |enemies = Lex Luthor, Metallo, General Zod, Bizarro, Mister Mxyzptlk, Doomsday, Darkseid, Injustice League |type of hero = Businesswoman |size = 300 }} Lois Lane is a heroine from the DC Universe and the love interest of Superman. She's a reporter of the Daily Planet, and a Pulitzer Prize-winning journalist (though how she won a Pulitzer is never specified). She typically acts as the damsel in distress and Superman saves her. Though first appearing in 1938, Lois was created around early 1933 in some prototype form. She was played by the late Margot Kidder in "Superman: The Movie", "Superman II", "Superman III" and "Superman IV: The Quest for Peace". Romances Superman Lois Lane has had a long-standing fascination with the Man of Steel since he first rescued her. She spent the majority of her career trying to get an interview from him, succeeding at least once in the comics, movies and cartoons. Over time this obsession turned to love and Superman finally revealed his true identity to her: her reporting rival, Clark Kent! In the videogame Injustice: Gods Among Us, Superman finds out that Lois is pregnant. Shortly afterwards she's kidnapped by the Joker, and when Superman tries to save her he's drugged with a mix of Scarecrow's fear gas kryptonite fumes. He imagines Doomsday about to attack and forces him into orbit. It's not until he's well above the Earth's atmosphere that Superman realizes that he was actually attacking Lois! When Superman comes back down to Earth, he sees that the Joker used this as a distraction to destroy all of Metropolis. Broken beyond repair, Superman kills the Joker and places all of Earth under his dictatorship. These events illustrate just how much Lois means to Superman. If he lost her he'd lose his humanity. Clark Kent When Lois first met Clark, she didn't have much of an opinion on him, but when he started making headlines on Superman's activites, she developed an on-off rivalry. Lois also had a habit of teasing Clark who seemed fairly wimpy despite his build and success. Eventually, Lois warmed up to Clark and found herself attracted to him in a similar manner to Superman. When she found out that the two were one and the same, she publicly married Clark and had a private wedding ceremony with Superman. In Man of Steel, Lois figures out that Clark is an alien right before he takes on the Superman identity. Their relationship becomes one of trust, as Clark convinces Lois to keep his secret purely out of altruism. Their attraction to each other builds up as they're put through a series of near-death experiences before finally kissing. When Clark arrives at the Daily Planet at the end of the film, Lois recognizes him immediately but decides to keep this between them. Lex Luthor Luthor has had a long-standing attraction to Lois. Lois, however, sees Luthor as the villain he is, frequently questioning him on what his latest technological venture is intended for and pointing out how many of his war machines have a suspicious habit of falling into the wrong hands. In the animated series, it was mentioned that Lois dated Lex briefly. In the Lois and Clark TV series, a more suave version of Lex Luthor makes several attempts to woo Lois and is portrayed as a romantic rival for Clark as well as an arch-nemesis to Superman. He nearly succeeded in getting Lois to marry him, but is thwarted even then. In Superman: Red Son, Lois is married to Lex Luthor since Superman grew up in Russia and was publicly linked to Wonder Woman. Bruce Wayne In the animated feature World's Finest, Bruce Wayne visits Metropolis under the guise of meeting with Lex Luthor. In reality, he was following the Joker, who had joined forces with Luthor to take down the Man of Steel. Lois was instantly attracted to Bruce, who was all too ready to add her to his list of conquests. This became a major part of his rivalry with Clark, who wrongfully believed that Bruce didn't really care for her the way he did. When Lois found out that Bruce was really Batman, she came to her senses and ended their relationship. As Bruce put it to Superman: She likes Bruce Wayne and she likes Superman. It's the other two guys she's not crazy about. Portrayals Film Live-Action *In Superman (1948), she was portrayed by the late Noel Neill, who also played the character again in Stamp Day for Superman. *In Superman and the Mole Men, she was portrayed by Phyllis Coates. *In the late Christopher Reeves Superman films, she was portrayed by the late Margot Kidder. *In Superman Returns, she was portrayed by Kate Bosworth, who reprised her voice for the video game. *In the DC Extended Universe, she is portrayed by Amy Adams, who also played Princess Giselle and Amelia Earhart. Animated *In the Fleischer Studios animated film Superman (1941), she was voiced by the late Joan Alexander. *In Superman: Brainiac Attacks, she was voiced by Dana Delany. *In Superman: Red Son, she was voiced by Cindy Robinson, who also voices Amy Rose. DCAU *In Superman: Doomsday, she was voiced by Anne Heche, who also played Marion Crane. *In Justice League: The New Frontier, she was voiced by Kyra Sedgwick. *In All-Star Superman, she was voiced by Christina Hendricks. *In Justice League Doom, she was voiced by Grey DeLisle, who also reprised her voice for the character in the Lego DC Comics films, DC Super Hero Girls, and Young Justice: Outsiders. DeLisle also voiced Sam Manson, Mandy, Frankie Foster, Goo, Yumi Yoshimura, Kimiko Tohomiko, Tootie, Emily Elizabeth Howard, Daphne Blake, Riley Daring, Wubbzy, Frida Suárez, Kitty Katswell, Asajj Ventress, Padmé Amidala, Carmelita Fox, Jackie Lynn Thomas, Kitana, Injustice Catwoman, Lola Loud, Lana Loud, and Lily Loud. *In Superman vs. The Elite, she was voiced by Pauley Perrette. *In Superman Unbound, she as voiced by Stana Katic, who also played Kate Beckett and voiced Talia al Ghul. *In Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox, she was voiced by Dana Delaney. *In Justice League: Throne of Atlantis, she was voiced by Juliet Landau, who also voiced Verdona. *In Justice League: Gods and Monsters, she was voiced by Paget Brewster, who also voices Della Duck *In The Death of Superman, Reign of the Supermen, and Batman: Hush, she was voiced by Rebecca Romijn, who also played Mystique. Television Live-Action *In the Adventures of Superman, she was portrayed by Phyllis Coates. *In Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman, she was portrayed by Teri Hatcher, who also voiced Dottie. *In Smallville, she was portrayed by Erica Durance. *In the Arrowverse, she is portrayed by Elizabeth Tulloch. Animated *In the 1960s Filmation The New Adventures of Superman, she was voiced by the late Joan Alexander. *In Super Friends, she was voiced by Shannon Famon, who was the first actress to voice Wonder Woman in a Hanna-Barbera production. *In Superman (1988), she was voiced by Ginny McSwain. *In Superman: The Animated Series, she was voiced by Dana Delany, who reprised her role in Justice League, Justice League Unlimited, and The Batman. *In Batman: The Brave and the Bold, she was voiced by Sirena Irwin. *In Tales of Metropolis, she was voiced by Maria Bamford. *In the original DC Super Hero Girls, she was voiced by Alexis G. Zall. *In Justice League Action, she was voiced by Tara Strong, who also voiced Harley Quinn, Timmy Turner, Poof, Hello Kitty, Bubbles, Raven, Teen Titans Go! Raven, Ben Tennyson, Mary Jane Watson, and many others. Video Games *In Superman: Shadow of Apokolips, she was voiced by Dana Delaney. *In Superman: The Man of Steel, she was voiced by Monica Murray. *In DC Universe Online, she was voiced by Adriene Mishler. *In Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes, she was voiced by Bridget Hoffman, who also voiced Belldandy. *In Lego Dimensions, she was voiced by Courtenay Taylor. *In Lego DC Super-Villains, she was voiced by Cissy Jones, who also voiced Fury in Darksiders III. Radio *In the 1940s The Adventures of Superman, she was voiced by the late Rolly Bester, Helen Choate and the late Joan Alexander. *In BBCs Radio 4 Superman on Trial and The Adventures of Superman, he was voiced by Shelley Thompson and Lorelei King in the latter, who voiced the character again in Superman: Doomsday & Beyond. Broadway *In 1966s It's a Bird, It's a Plane, It's a Superman, she was portrayed by the late Patricia Marand. *In 1975s It's a Bird, It's a Plane, It's a Superman, she was portrayed by Lesley Ann Warren. *In 2013s Encores, she was portrayed by Jenny Powers. Quotes Trivia *She is one of Superman's most well know love-interest. *The New 52 Lois Lane had black hair, but now has brown hair since the merging of two Loises. Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Damsels Category:Seductress Category:DC Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:In Love Category:Reporters Category:Superman Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Amazons Category:Wrathful Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Victims Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Outright Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Optimists Category:Siblings Category:Charismatic Category:Dreaded Category:Voice of Reason Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Sympathetic Category:Chaste Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Master Orator Category:Obsessed Category:Feminists